


Великий воин

by seane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: Люк ищет великого воина и не находит.написано на Фандомную Битву-2015





	Великий воин

— Я ищу великого воина, — сказал ему белобрысый парнишка в летном комбинезоне.  
Йода закряхтел.  
Проигранная Война клонов пришла ему на ум, и множество смертей, которые она принесла. Вспомнился ему бой с лордом Сидиусом и постыдное бегство. Мнил себя когда-то Йода воином, первым бойцом Ордена он был, но ситхам отдал он галактику и двадцать лет скрывался в безвестности.  
Лес полон был обычных звуков и шорохов. Над болотной водой стелился туман.  
— Войны никого не делают великим, — заявил наконец Йода и посмотрел на парнишку тем взглядом, каким обычно одаривал нерадивых учеников. — Так-то.


End file.
